Serpents Voice
by kanoe inu kina
Summary: a stranger gives sirius and ron a strange bottle filled with cologne to give to harry on his brthday.after using it something strange begins to happen to harry.ch.2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_Auther note:This is my first fic so if it's not good please tell me._

_Disclaimer:I do not own harry potter, they are the works of J.K. Rowling.Thank You._

_**Serpents voice**_

_by:Kanoe inu kina_

Chapter 1: Don't talk to strangers.

Ron and Sirius had been wondering the shops all day trying to find the perfect birthday present for harry.Harry never seemed to have given any insight as to what he liked, so the two of them wondered aimlessly around stores wondering if he'd have liked this or that.

"Padfoot, I don't think we're ever going to find anything in time.",ron mumbled as they trudged on.Looking at his watch sirius noted the time had gotten away from them, for it was only two hours until harry's birthday.

Sirius sighed,"I guess we had better head back then.". He really wanted to give harry a really special birthday, seeing as harry was living with his godfather now.Just as they were heading for number12 grimwald place,sirius and harry's home, a figure started to aproach them.

As the figure got closer they saw the person was hunched over like an old man, and covering the figures face as well as the rest of him he wore a long, black hooded cloak.He stopped right in front of them, and in a low croaking voice, began to speak.

" you seem to be having trouble finding a present for the 'boy who lived' if i'm not mistaken, oh! sorry but I couldn't help over hearing, by the way i'm martin val thomas."

The old man seemed quite harmless, andsirius really wanted to giveharry a really good present so he bowed to the man saying,"well, i'm sirius and this is ron, might I ask how you may help, you see we are goimg to belate if we do not leave soon sir."

The man straitend abit and handed ron a bottle filled with sweet smelling liquid. "Whats this,sir?",inquired ron." This my lad is a special cologne all young men at some point in time use it and it is the most thoughtful gift for a boy harry's age."

"Thank you sir, thank you, what do we owe you?"sirius smiled,shaking the mans hands in both of his."Nothing my boy you have already paid me dearly." the man said, and in that instant apparated to who nows where.

"that was weird."said ron, as they headed towerd their desired destination.

_Authoe's Note: please read and review ,thank you_


	2. Chapter 2

_author's note: please note that from now on I will be making a review goal,if goal is not reached I will be unable to continue this story,so I advise you to tell your friends about this fanfic,I am sorry for not updating but I kinda had a bit of trouble figuring out what happens next.plus I will accept repeated reviews from the same people if that is what it will take._

**The goal is:4**

Disclaimer:I do not own harry potter,thank you.

The Serpants voice

chapter2.

**_"heh,heh,heh, everything is going according to plan my lord."_ **The** s**hadows began to part and a crouched over old man in a black cloak approached an old antique chair.'Remove yourself from that reeched form Endrance,I see not why someone with your beauty should hide in such a form.' A voice as deep as thunder and just as powerful came from the fireplace,

the old man turned and watched as a figure crossed his arms behind his back,as he stared deeply into the fire illuminating the figure's ugly snake-like features,the red slitted eyes darting back and forth the figure turned to Endrance'well?',

**_"Yes, of coarse,my lord."_**A dark energy began to swirl around the old man,his back straightened, his voice became soft and soothing,almost hypnotizing"My lord,the boy should be receiving our little gift soon." The figure narrowed his crimson red eyes,making the slits look almost nonexistent.

'Good,now I wish for you to get close to the boy,and when the time comes I will give you further instructions.',"Yes ,My lord."and in a cloud of smoke he disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days after harry's birthday everything had went terrifically,everything except that hermione hadn't showed up no one had even heard from her,it was like she'd disappeared.Harry had wondered what had happened when finally he was told,Sirius had tried to keep from telling him but, seeing harry so down heartedhe broke down.

"Harry, will you come here for a moment?", Harry looked up from his seat across from sirius."Yeah,okay."Harry got up and walked over to sirius."What is it?" Harry asked,"Well,it seems hermione has been moved to russia to study further magic,well more advanced magic anyway,and I was going to tell you earlier but, it slipt my mind with your birthday and everything."Harry to say the least was shattered he,ron,and hermione had always been together now it seemed as if the world had finally lost it.

"Umm...Harry have you been using my gift?"Harry paled,for he had completely forgotten about the small bottle on his dresser,he numbly shook his head,"Well,that's alright,you probanly hadn't finished that muggle stuff you ot from your porker of a cousin,dudley,eh?"

doorbell

"I'll get it."_whew saved,a moment longer and I would probably have given away that I had just forgotten,_harry thought,he opened the door to a firmiliar freckled,red-headed companion."Ron,hey come in." Ron wlked past harry into the den,"Did'ja hear about hermione?"Ron asked,"yeah I did, bummer isn't it?","yeah,I mean she was the stratagist,and info girl, now what are going'ta do without her?","I have no idea."Harry and Ron accended the steps toward harry's room.

Once inside hey sat down and began to talk about all hermione had done to help them,and on occasion save them,it soon grew late and ron was invited to stay the night,once approved by his parents.

Ron and harry stayed up all night talking about things,"Hey,Why don't we do something tommorow?",Ron suggested over a huge yawn,"Sure why not, hoe about going to see that new movie?","Okay,goodnight harry.","goodnight ron."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well how was that ,I hope you liked it,Oh! and thanks to my two reviewers,BTW what does "duckie" mean anyway,I'mmore of a wolfie type. Kanoe? InuDog KinaFlower,or Maiden


End file.
